


Paratrooping (aka Bangin' For Roof)

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Coercion, Community: bbtp_challenge, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, but like, it's playful, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may need a place to stay for the night, but that's not the only reason he's gone home with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paratrooping (aka Bangin' For Roof)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting anything this week, but then there was the BBTP challenge, and I figured I should and put something together. Sort of down to the wire with this one, so I wanted to give extra thanks to capitu for looking this over for me and blithelybonny who was an awesome and _speedy_ beta! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> this 50 Reasons ficlet was was written for the [2015 BBTP challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) on IJ

The night was working out rather splendidly, Harry thought dazedly, as Draco pulled him in for another searing kiss. They'd been kissing for quite a while now, ever since they'd tumbled out of the Floo into Draco's flat, and just started going at it right in the middle of what appeared to be Draco's study.

Harry still couldn't quite believe he was here—feeling the silky strands of Draco's hair beneath his hands and Draco's smooth lips against his own—when not two hours ago, he was moping about at the pub, trying to figure out where he was going to be staying for the night. He hadn't remembered—not until he'd come home to a harried Ron and a houseful of candles—that he'd promised to give Ron and Hermione full run of their shared flat for the night. Harry had pretended he was just there to pickup an overnight bag, and had immediately Apparated to the first place he could think of—The Burning Broom. 

He'd just settled in with a pint, gloomily thinking over his options for the night, when Draco had appeared, like a vision from above. Harry had fancied Draco for ages, but he hadn't quite worked up the nerve to do anything about it. They were friends now, or at least friend _ly_ , and he wasn't sure it was worth mucking all of that up if Draco didn't return his feelings. But seeing him appear in the pub, on a random Wednesday night...it seemed like fate was telling him it was time to make his move.

So he did. 

And now he was here, and not only did he have a place to stay for the night, but, more importantly, he was going to have sex. With Draco. The night really couldn't be going any better.

"I'm so glad I ran into you tonight," Harry murmured between kisses. Draco hummed in agreement and licked behind Harry's ear. Harry moaned. "Ah—oh I don't know where I'd be now if I hadn't. Probably begging Neville if I could kip on his sofa."

"What?"

"Ron and 'Mione kicked me out of our flat for the night, for their Anniversary, so I needed a place to sleep."

Draco stopped kissing Harry's neck and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Did you come home with me just so you could stay at my flat?"

"What? No, of—of course not!" Which was the truth, mostly, but Draco seemed to hear the part that Harry had left unsaid, because his face briefly clouded with anger before smoothing into a blank mask.

"So, if I were to decide that I'm actually quite tired, and I think it's best if we picked this up some other time, you wouldn't have any problem with that?" Draco's voice was deceptively calm.

Harry cringed. "Alright fine, _yes_ , I promised Ron that he and Hermione could have the flat to themselves tonight, and I wouldn't mind having a place to crash for the night that isn't Neville's lumpy couch, but that's not the only reason I'm here right now!" Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes and Harry did his best to convey his complete sincerity. He'd been mooning over Draco for ages now and seeing him down at the pub really had felt like a sign that the time was right to make his move. Harry really didn't want to fuck things up before they'd even started. Not to mention the fact that after their heated snogging session he was more than a little worked up, and he really wanted to get off. "Can I stay?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Harry. I'm feeling a bit...underappreciated. I think you need to make it up to me." Draco ran a hand down Harry's chest before cupping his cock through his jeans. Harry moaned.

"Yeah, yes, of course. Whatever you want."

Draco raised his brows and looked Harry dead in the eye as he continued massaging Harry's groin. "And if what I want is to fuck you over my desk?"

Harry's mouth dropped open, and he couldn't stop himself from bucking into Draco's hand as images of Draco fucking him open filled his head. "Uh—if—if that'll make it up to you..."

Draco's smile was all teeth. "Well, you've got to earn your keep somehow, now don't you? If you want to stay at my flat, you've got to work for it."

Before Harry had a chance to respond, Draco had spun him around to face the desk. Not bothering to be gentle, Draco pushed him over the hard, flat surface until Harry's cheek pressed against the wood and his hands flew up instinctively to grip the edge. With a whisper of a spell, Harry's clothes melted away, and he was left completely naked, bent over Draco's ostentatious mahogany desk. Harry drew in a shaky breath. It had been less than an hour since he and Draco had shared their first kiss, and now here he was, totally exposed to Draco’s hungry gaze.

Draco's cool hands slid up Harry's back, his thumbs framing Harry's spine as they traveled up and then slowly back down to rest just above his arse. Harry pressed back against them, trying to encourage them to slip lower, to slide inside of him. Now that Draco had promised him a fucking, he was eager to get to the main event.

"Don't move," Draco said sharply. Harry immediately stilled. It figured that Draco would be a tease, though Harry supposed he'd just have to try and bear it for the moment. He probably deserved it. He had been using Draco for his flat, just a bit.

"If you move, we stop," Draco murmured. His hands left Harry's skin, and Harry could hear him walking away. Harry wanted to turn and see where he was going, but Draco's warning sounded in his head, and he reluctantly stayed still. "Where are you going?"

"I just had to get something. I'm right here." Draco's voice was soothing, as was the smooth palm he ran down Harry's side. There was the familiar snap of a cap and Harry shivered. Draco placed a firm hand at the base of Harry's spine, pressing him down as a slick finger moved up and down his cleft and circled his entrance. It was a tease, a barely there pressure just enough to awaken every nerve ending in his arse, making his skin tingle and his hole throb with the ache to be filled. Every muscle in his body tensed against the strain of holding back from pressing back against those deft fingers, from trying to get them to slip inside.

Finally, just when he thought he wouldn't be able to stand a moment longer of stillness, Draco pressed two of his slippery fingers inside. Harry was so relaxed from the tease and desperation, that they slid right in, his arse opening up for Draco's questing digits. He moaned low and loud, and he hoped that Draco's no moving rule didn't apply to his mouth. Because there was no way he'd be able to keep quiet, not with Draco finger-fucking him with those rough, twisting motions that made his vision blur.

"Who knew Harry Potter would be so easy," Draco mused above him. His hand was still a steady, grounding pressure against Harry's lower back, and his fingers continued their relentless press and pull into Harry's arse. "Just look at you, spread out over my desk, taking my fingers so greedily. Merlin, I can't wait to see what you look like impaled on my cock."

Harry let out some kind of embarrassing cross between a squeak and a moan. He couldn't believe that things had escalated so quickly, and that he'd let it all happen without even a whisper of protest. Draco hadn't even fucked him yet, and this was already shaping up to be one of the more erotic experiences of his life. Shit, he hadn't even seen Draco's cock yet. And suddenly that was all he could think about, the desperate desire to see Draco naked, to see the thick, hard length of him. Somehow he resisted the urge to turn and look his fill, his knuckles white against the edge of the desk as he restrained himself.

Draco curved his fingers up and brushed against his prostate then, and stars blinked at the edge of his vision. He barely registered that he'd begun to speak, to beg, pleading with Draco to fuck him, to _take_ him.

"You really are magnificent, Harry. We should have done this sooner." Harry agreed. But before he could answer Draco was slipping his fingers out of Harry's arse and Harry had to brace himself against the instinct to push back and follow those clever fingers, to keep them inside as long as possible. He heard the lowering of a zipper and _fuck_ Draco wasn't even naked, was he? He was standing behind Harry, fully dressed, fucking his fingers inside of Harry without a hair out of place. Harry's stomach fluttered at the thought of what a dirty tableau they must have made.

He felt Draco's hand press once again against his lower back before it slid up to press firmly down between his shoulder blades. Harry's body wanted to press up against it, to test the hold Draco had put him in, to buck and shake Draco off. It was harder than he'd thought it would be to tamp down those urges, to lie still as Draco pinned him with a hand and the slick cockhead rubbing against his rim.

"Do you want this, Harry?" He tapped his cock against Harry's hole.

Harry let out a strangled, garbled sound before gasping out, "Yes!"

"Good. I'm going to need you to stay still for me, while I give us what we both want."

Harry felt dizzy, drunk on lust and desire and the heady images Draco's dirty voice conjured. He wanted to just nod his assent—words were a bit beyond him at the moment—but he worried that might count as moving. Eventually he managed a weak _"Please,"_ which seemed to be good enough for Draco.

There was a blunt pressure against his entrance, and the head of Draco's prick eased its way slowly inside. Draco paused as the tip of his cock popped past the ring of muscle and Harry panted his way through the stretch. They stayed like that for what felt like minutes, Draco running his hands lazily over Harry's skin as his hole stretched wide around the head of Draco's cock. The burn had dulled into a gentle stretch, leaving Harry with only the feeling of unsatisfying emptiness; the pull of his rim around Draco was not nearly enough to satisfy the ache deep inside. He whined and did his best not to push back into Draco, not to slam his hips back and take Draco's cock all the way to the hilt. 

"Oh, you're doing so well," Draco murmured. "Earning your keep."

He was so keyed up, Harry couldn't even manage an indignant response. Luckily, Draco seemed inclined to take mercy on him, and he began to ease his way fully inside. He pressed forward with torturous slowness, making Harry feel every vein and ridge of his cock as he worked himself deeper and deeper. 

Draco's hips pressed tight against Harry's arse, and Harry moaned. Fuck, Draco was big, so long and thick, splitting Harry wide open as Harry did his level best not to rock back against him. This wasn't at all like he'd pictured it would be, late at night when he wanked himself raw to thoughts of Draco. Those fantasies usually involved a comfortable bed—not a rigid desk—and generally Harry was the one driving into _Draco_ , taking him with frenzied need on silken sheets. But he couldn't find it in himself to complain. Especially when Draco's hands trailed down his back to grip his arse, squeezing and massaging the globes as Draco began to move.

"Does that feel good, Harry? Do you like the feeling—" Draco paused as he fucked in hard and deep "—of my cock in your arse?"

He did, he really, _really_ did. Draco's prick rubbed up against Harry's prostate on every downstroke, and Harry's blood felt molten in his veins. His erection bobbed in the air, brushing up against the desk with each movement. Harry wanted to come, wanted to wrap his fingers around his cock until he climaxed all over Draco's desk. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure the no-moving rule was still in effect, and Harry thought he might actually cry if Draco stopped now.

"Fuck. Fuck, I want to come, Draco," Harry moaned, as he tried with all his might to stay still under Draco's onslaught.

"I'm not sure you deserve to come, Harry, tricking me like that. I don't think you should be allowed to come at all. Not unless you come—on—my—cock." He punctuated each word with a punishing thrust that Harry could feel in his bones.

Harry groaned with arousal and frustration. Waves of pleasure washed over him every time Draco's cock fucked inside of him, but it wasn't nearly enough. His orgasm was just out of reach. All he wanted was for Draco to wrap one of his beautiful hands around Harry's prick and help him reach his peak. Desire was making him desperate, and he felt near frantic with the need to come, to finally feel the culmination of pleasure that had been building all night, ever since he and Draco had kissed.

"I'm—I'm sorry, okay! You know that I—" Harry gasped, fighting for the words as Draco pulled completely out, and then plunged back in again. "You know I like you, I have for ages. Fuck, Draco, just let me come, please let me come."

Draco let out a choked gasp at Harry's words, and Harry wished he could turn around and see the look on Draco's face, but he knew that Draco would not be pleased if he did. A moment later, smooth fingers were trailing down Harry's sides, sliding inexorably towards his groin. Harry held his breath, almost afraid to hope.

"Well…" Draco murmured, "I suppose if you _like_ me, I could be persuaded to give you a hand." His wandering palms paused at the vee of Harry's groin, fingertips brushing teasingly against his pubic hair.

"I do, you know I do! Even Ron's noticed—"

Draco stilled. "I hardly think talking about Weasley while my cock's in your arse is the best course of action." 

"Merlin, what do you—" Draco started leisurely fucking into him again, and Harry thought he might actually scream. "Merlin, what do you _want_? A formal written apology? Do you want me to beg? Because I can do both if you'll just make me come."

"Tempting as those options are, I was actually thinking of something more along the lines of a date."

"A date?" Harry choked out. He would have laughed at the ridiculousness too, if one of Draco's fingers hadn't decided to slide back to his arse and trace along his sensitive rim, where he was stretched wide around Draco's prick. Harry just knew that Draco was staring at it, watching his cock disappear into Harry's slick, eager hole as his fingers mapped out maddening circles against Harry's flesh. 

"Yes, a date. Those things people go on when they _like_ each other. Unless you didn't mean that part."

"Are you—are you blackmailing me?"

Harry could hear Draco panting slightly as he continue rocking above him. "More like...coercion, really."

Harry smiled against the desk. "You know you don't have to _coerce_ me into going out with you. I don't let just anybody fuck me over a desk, you know."

"Oh, so I'm special, am I? I wasn't sure if it was me or the promise of a warm bed for the night that got you in the mood."

Underneath his teasing bravado, Harry thought he could detect a hint of self-consciousness in Draco's voice. Surely, _surely_ Draco knew about Harry's ridiculous crush. Half of the Ministry seemed to know about it. The idea that Draco might be nervous about Harry wanting more settled something tight in Harry's stomach. Harry definitely didn't plan on leaving Draco's flat without a promise that they'd be seeing each other again.

"Draco, will you go out with me next Friday?" Harry felt a little ridiculous, asking Draco on a date while he was very thoroughly fucking him over a desk. 

But Draco seemed to be happy enough, the smile evident in his voice as he answered, "I'd be delighted." And then a hand was sliding over Harry's hip, and strong fingers wrapped around his aching erection.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Harry shouted. Draco worked his cock in time with his thrusts, which were even faster and harder than before. 

His orgasm built quickly, and with a sharp flick of Draco's wrist, Harry came, coating the front of Draco's desk in thick droplets of white. Draco fucked him right through it, prolonging Harry's orgasm and wringing every last drop from him until he went limp and loose against the desk. Just when it was getting to be too much, when Harry thought he'd have to tell Draco to stop, Draco came. He held his hips firm against Harry's arse, his hands squeezing Harry's waist as he emptied himself inside of Harry.

Slowly, Draco eased himself out, and Harry's arse twinged at the uncomfortable emptiness. Soft fingers slid down his cleft, and stroked carefully over his swollen rim. He could feel lube and come dripping out of him, and, despite his soreness, he couldn't help his contented hum when one of Draco's fingers slipped inside of him, moving slowly in, then out.

"Can I get up now?" Harry finally asked, his muscles tingling from being bent over the desk for so long.

Draco hummed. "I don't know. I'm quite enjoying playing with your pretty hole. It looks so lovely, all puffy and red and filled with my come."

Harry blushed. "Well, you'll have plenty more opportunities to play with my arse later. Hell, you can keep doing it now, as long as we move it to a bed."

"Still trying to find a warm bed for the night?"

Harry stood and faced Draco, his body protesting at the sudden movements. "I can go, if you want me to. I've got friends I can stay with for the night, if you'd rather I left. But don't think you're getting out of that date."

Draco smiled for a moment, an oddly shy thing, completely at odds with the entire situation. And then a sly smirk slid across his face. "I wouldn't dream of it." He sauntered towards the door to the study, leaving Harry naked and wondering if he'd been dismissed. 

At the door, Draco looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming? I believe you said that we could resume certain activities if we relocated to a bed. And it just so happens I have a wonderful one. Right down the hall. In my bedroom."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at Draco's words, and he smiled as Draco slipped out of the room. He spared a glance for his clothing, laying neatly folded on the office chair, before shrugging and following Draco down the hall.

There was a warm bed waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
